Tom Holland
Tom Holland portrayed Peter Parker/Spider-Man in Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Endgame and Spider-Man: Far From Home and will reprise the role in Spider-Man: Homecoming 3. Significant roles *Lucas in The Impossible (2012) *Eddie in Locke (2013) *Isaac in How I Live Now (2013) *Gregory Cromwell in Wolf Hall (2015) *Thomas Nickerson in In the Heart of the Sea (2015) *Jack Fawcett in The Lost City of Z (2016) *Samuel Insull in The Current War (2017) *Walter Beckett in Spies in Disguise (2019) *Jip in Dolittle (2020) *Ian Lightfoot in Onward (2020) *Arvin Russell in The Devil All the Time (2020) *Todd Hewitt in Chaos Walking (2021) *Nico Walker in Cherry (TBA) Quotes ) *"No, no violence. It was my own mistake. I basically fell over and bashed my face in front of about two hundred crew members, so not my most heroic moment! It was luckily just before my last shot; they were like, 'Roll cameras!', I was getting into position, everything went wrong, and they still did the take anyway. It looks great and they'll probably just CGI out all the blood, and yeah, I was very lucky." *"I have always been a huge fan of Spider-Man, and growing up, I had countless Spider-Man costumes, only two years ago did I go to a fancy dress party dressed as Spider-Man. I had this awesome morph suit where you can put your phone on your chest and spiders would crawl across the costume, it was awesome! He's always been a big part of my life and a big part of boys' lives because everybody can relate to him." *"I think one of the most interesting things about Peter Parker for us is that he's the only person in the MCU now that has a secret identity, so we all know who everyone else is. I think it's quite interesting to go back to that hiding behind a mask." *"We're shooting in Atlanta for most of it, because they have studios there and I think it's cheaper to build a New York set than it is to shoot here, because it's going to be very expensive. We probably will end up here (in New York) for one week or two." *"I used to be in a show in London called Billy Elliot, so I was one of the young kids in that, and that's just one of the skills I learned from there really. And I've just sort of continued on with it and tried to excel, and it's gonna help me a lot I think when we come to shooting Spider-Man." *"There's lots of things I didn't know about him. I mean, there's so many different versions of his story, and my favorite of which at the moment is the Ultimate Spider-Man. And the one thing I'm really excited about is that he's not a superhero that's on his own, you know? He has connections with some of the most powerful people in this Marvel Universe so I'm quite excited to explore that and see if Marvel will go down that route, you know? Which I'm sure they will. I mean, if they've got all these incredible characters at hand, I mean, why not use them, you know?" *"But you know what? That was so innocent though! I did not know that I was doing that. Afterwards I was kind of like, 'Yeah, that is kind of Spider-Man hair.' I'd just watched Edward Scissorhands again and I sort of looked up Johnny Depp, I was like, 'Oh, he's so cool. I'm gonna try to copy his hairstyle,' and everyone went crazy saying I looked like Peter Parker, which I guess is a good thing. But that is not my hairstyle right now." *"Well, everyone is entitled to their own opinion and it just gives me more motivation to prove them wrong when I do start shooting the movie. And hopefully I will and it would be good fun." *"The only difference I'm going to tell you is that I'm way younger, and at the moment, there's going to be both things from Tobey and Andrew's character that I'm going to steal. But there's one very specific path that Jon and I agree on and we would like to take the character down and explore his background." *"Captain America: Civil War will be a brilliant movie, a huge movie and I'll have the support of the success of that movie so that I can go on to my own. It was also a real eye-opener to what it will be like when I start my film. I think the problem with Civil War for me was that it made me 10 times more excited to start on Spider-Man, but we don't start for months so I've got to sit on that excitement for the moment." *"It doesn't feel real to me, but my life hasn't changed. I wear nicer clothes occasionally now, but that's about it. I'm taking every day as it comes and there's very little prep that you can do apart from making sure you remain grounded and keep the people that are close to you close. My main goal at the moment is to make sure my work doesn't fall below a certain caliber. I want to make sure that yes, I'll do these big blockbuster movies but I want to continue on with the small, independent movies and make sure I don't lose touch with that side of the industry." *"I have to say it was a little disappointing, because my stunt double at the time was a little taller than I am, and I had to wear his suit because they didn't have one for me. So it was kind of baggy the first time I tried it on. It wasn't as cool as I'd hoped. Obviously once they'd fixed it up it looked incredible, it was amazing." *"I was unbelievably excited about it anyway, but this just raises it to a new level. To know that I have more of this to come, and this is not just a one-off, is one of the most amazing things to me. To be here and to be surrounded by this wonderful cast is just incredible, and I'm so proud of this movie, and just, everything's amazing." *"You're really gonna get to see a kid with superpowers. And one of the nicest things about ''Captain America: Civil War is that you see a real kid reacting to Avengers just how a real kid would, and that's exactly how I reacted. That's one of the main differences." *"''I really like Iron Man, he's obviously my favorite. I'd like Cap to show up at some point. I think that would be really cool if he did." *"I've been scared, for sure. I can't tell you what the stunt was because it'll give something away but I basically had to nose dive like thirty-feet or something like that and, and it was really fun but it's that moment when they're like three, two, one that you're like, 'Ahhh.' But it was awesome" *"That's an interesting question and I don't know if I can answer it fully. But it's like when you go on holiday and you come home, back to school and you're like 'Wow, I wish I was on holiday again.' And that's all I can say without ruining anything." *"They give you options, and those could be exercised whenever. Like a cameo in ''Avengers. I'm unclear as to which movies, though. I do know I have three Spider-Man movies and three solo movies contracted. But if you have another movie, Marvel is so good at working around it. They're very respectful of your life, really. They understand that you have to work on other movies, and they try and fix it up so you can work around each other." *"''The first time we see the Vulture is terrifying. It’s like a horror movie: really scary, very intense and shocking." *"American high schools are so different to British ones. Bullying wasn't really a thing, so when they cast Flash Thompson they knew they didn't need a 6ft 5in jock to beat Peter Parker up. They needed a rich, smug kid commenting on how bad his trainers were. And I did it to practice my American accent." *"Pretty cool. He's a badass. We have a fight in the movie and I punch him. He turns around and says a deep voice, 'I'm Batman.' He kept doing Batman quotes on set." *"[[Sony Pictures Entertainment|Sony]'s spin-offs] I have no idea. I haven’t read a script. I haven’t seen any sort of concept art, so that would be something I would decide on when I see material." *"They all feel like very different movies to me. ''Civil War was such a whirlwind, and I didn’t really know what was going on. I was thrown into the deep end. Spider-Man was the best time of my life. I was there with my best friend. We shot in Atlanta. We shot every day and just had an absolute blast. Avengers was crazy, because you’re on set every day with actors I never dreamed I would work with. I’m as much a fan as anyone else." *"''It is a version of Spider-Man we have not seen before and I think the trailer really portrays that. It might take audiences just a half beat to adjust to the new take but I think once they do they will fall in love with it." *"Peter Parker is a character we see as a 15-year-old boy and then as a 35-year-old man. So I have an idea of what I'd like to do, and I've pitched it and it's already been taken into the boardroom. It would be really cool if it pans out, because it means I would be Spider-Man for a very long time." Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Captain America cast Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming cast Category:Avengers cast